


Cold

by ellerabe



Series: Raulson/AHS One-Shots [7]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, foxxay - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerabe/pseuds/ellerabe
Summary: Drabble from Tumblr: "Quit touching me. Your feet are cold."





	Cold

It was a colder night than usual. It was just after the season change, and Misty could already tell this winter was going to be extremely cold. She didn’t hate it, but she wasn’t a fan of it either.

Cordelia was one the one who got the tail end of the complaining. She knew that with the winter coming, there would be complaints about being cold, and then arguments would ensue about Misty’s apparel. She never could understand why the Swamp Witch walked around barefoot, or in a thin dress and only a shawl to protect her from the freezing temperatures. She even tried to change this by buying her lover sweaters, sweatpants, and even fuzzy socks, which she thought Misty would enjoy, but she hated them. She would say that she got too hot and that she felt claustrophobic in the tight clothing.

Cordelia was done with her day, and when she walked into their bedroom, she saw the pair of socks she had left out for her lover this morning still sitting on the dresser, and the sweater that Misty so reluctantly wore today in the hamper. She glanced over at the bed and saw Misty fast asleep with three blankets on top of her, one more than what was usually on the bed.

After her nightly shower, Cordelia pulled on a long-sleeved t-shirt, and a pair of thick, knitted socks before getting into bed. She sighed in content when she felt the warmth under the blankets and scooted closer to her lover.

Misty, subconsciously in her sleep, wrapped her arms around the older witch, pulling her closer. As she did this, she tangled their legs together, causing, what felt like ice cold feet, to try and warm themselves against Cordelia’s legs.   
The headmistress let out a small yelp when she felt the icy flesh against her own, which caused her lover to wake.

“Mm, what’s wrong?” Misty asked in her sleepy tone.

“Quit touching me! Your feet are cold!” Cordelia said as she pulled away slightly.

“Can’t help it.” The Swamp Witch murmured before letting herself fall back to sleep.

Cordelia sighed to herself, knowing she wouldn’t get anywhere. She wrapped her arms around her lover, and held her close, feeling that the rest of her body was just as cold. She started rubbing her hands up and down her lover’s back to try and warm her up.

“Mm… warm… love ya…” Misty murmured before a soft snore started falling from her lips.

Cordelia couldn’t help but chuckle softly. “Love you too, ice cube.” She teased.


End file.
